


Will Smith Finds His Uchiha

by mpreggingcarebears



Category: Care Bears, Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpreggingcarebears/pseuds/mpreggingcarebears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>will smith sees sasuke uchiha and sasuke learns english for will smith and it gets dirty (carebears implied)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will Smith Finds His Uchiha

"sasuke" will smith rapped and did the ol "razzle dazzle" with his sassy ass long dick fingers.

sasuke was all wth ??? *looks at wil smith* "who R u?" (in japanaese)

"it me, the fresh prince of bel air!"

"i dont speak american" 

"want to play ruenscape with me my homie g"

"what" (also in japanese) 

"RUNESCAPE"

sasuke chucked.....he liked that word, without knowing english he pulled out his (coincidently) american dictionary and mastered the english language.

"I might be rough on the edges, but I - have mastered your language. Say will, want to lap up the ol' dog poo?"

will was all O_O emoji face.

"lap UP WHAT?"

"dog poo? isn't that you all call those showcases?"

"so ya wanna take me to a movie?"

"no sir, i wish to dine you out to a fine dog poo!"

"please sasuke, take me to the largest dog poo you can find"

at that moment will smith crashed his lips onto sasukes moist chapped lips and slid his tongue inside, will smith got turned on with the thought of dogs wrestling together, just like on that one episode of yugioh zexal.

will smith pulled out a carebear "wanna try" winked willy. sasuke blushed and pulled down his pants, raising his ass to will smith.

will smith drowned grumpy bear into sasukes ass making sasuke moan loudly

"W-WILL SMITH!!!!!!" sasuke moaned 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhHhhhh *climax*

"will smith, i want to be pregnant with your child" sasuke meowed

"ok" will smith pulled out his weener and popped it into sasukes butt with the carebear still inside and thrusted

"were gonna have a furry baby name it naruto uzumaki"

ooo OOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O*THUMP THUMPP THUMP*

sasuke felt the fetilization happening, he was the flower being pollinated

he is now pregnant

\--

sasuke wakes up the next morning with a baby in his ass and stares off into the sun.

will smith left sasuke all alone and now sasuke is really sad but its ok because will smith left him a teasure he will never forget

he was happy


End file.
